Make Out Paradise Tsunade and Naruto
by xXShadowNinjaXx
Summary: In this story Orochimaru has been defeated and the leaf village can stand tall once more. But with orochimaru now elminated, new dangers await the leaf as the Akatsuki are after Naruto. Can Tsuande express her love and protect Naruto?
1. A Triumphant Victory

chapter 1: A Triumphant Victory .

"You are a fool to think you can beat me" said Orochimaru.

"Oh yea try me" said Naruto.

"I'm a legendry sannin, known and feared in the Leaf Village", "you are a mere child of The Forth Hokage" , "who sacrificed his life to save the pathetic Hidden Leaf Village from the Nine Tailed Fox", "What makes you think that you can beat me" said Orochimaru.

"Because unlike you I've always had to struggle in life". "I was never wanted"."Everyone feared me". "All they saw was the Nine-Tailed Fox and not the real me, "and that has fueled my desire to become that greatest hokage there ever was",said Naruto.

"O...Poor Naruto do you honestly believe in that nonsense of which you speak" said Orochimaru

"I don't just believe in it", "I live by it because that is my nindo", "my ninja way",said Naruto

"Ha.. you're an even bigger fool than that ridiculous teacher of yours". "To believe in such nonsense". "you can't become great by hard work and determination". "It's in your blood", "you are born with it", "born into the world on ninja hood just like Sasuke",said Orochimaru.

"Don't ever said that name", "or dishonor the prevy sage again" said the angry kunoichi.

"HAHAHAHA...Your pathetic", "defending Jiraiya like that really warms my heart" said Orochimaru.

"Shut up and brace yourself" said Naruto

''As you wish child", "this field will become your grave" said Orochimaru.

"I'll be damn if I die here", "I made a promise to someone and I entend to keep it" said Naruto

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep", "It's bad luck you know" said Orochimaru

"I will fulfill this promise even if it takes me all of my life" said Naruto.

"Let's begin" said Orochimaru.

"Bring it", "I can take on any thing" said Naruto.

"Ninja Art _Issen Bureido no Jutsu_"(wind Release: Thousand Blades) said Orochimaru.

"What the hell is this" said Naruto.

"Can you handle this said Orochimaru.

"Shit" Naruto said as the blades began to slice his skin.

"Take this" said Orochimaru.

As all of the blades connected to Naruto a cloud of smoke exploded from his body. Orochimaru was a little surpised to see that Naruto had used the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_(shadow clone )to counter his Jutsu.

"Where is he" said Orochimaru.

"_Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu_"(Inner Decapitation) said Naruto as he exploded from beneath the earth.

Damn that kid said Orochimaru as he jump to safety.

"Shit I missed" said Naruto.

"Ha, I'm impressed with your ability to manipulate the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu like that" said Orochimaru.

"You ain't see nothing yet" said Naruto.

"Nether have you", "let's stop toying with each other and get down to it" said Orochimaru.

"I thought you was never going to ask" said Naruto.

_Furaingu Fushichou Enkou no Jutsu_(Fire Release: Flying Phoenix Flame)said Orochimaru.

"What the fuck is that!" said Naruto.

"Hope you can handle the heat from my pet flaming phoenix" said Orochimaru.

Naruto began to form hand signs as Orochimaru spat out his flaming phoenix. As the phoenix charged at Naruto he began to smile.

"Smiling in the face of your death, that very noble of you" said Orochimaru.

"Ha….._Suiton Suijinheki no Jutsu_"(Water Style: Water Barrier) said Naruto.

"What! That brat can use water jutsu". "To think that no talent brat could use that type of water justu at his age", "but I guess I shouldn't be surprised at the ability of the Fox Jinchuuriki" said Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru's fire phoenix connected with Naruto's water barrier a cloud of steam consumed the battle field.

Damn I can see a thing said Naruto.

While Naruto was searching for Orochimaru, Orochimaru was planning his next jutsu. As Naruto turned around, Orochimaru appeared behind his back.

You shouldn't let your guard down, it's dangerous you know said Orochimaru.

What!.. said Naruto.

Orochimaru had kick Naruto with all his might sending Naruto fly out of the smoke into the air.

Ow… Damn he got me said Naruto.

I'm not done yet boy said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru used his _Senai Jashuu _jutsu(Ninja Art: Sublime Snake Hands) to grab Naruto. Orochimaru connected his combo with a devastating heel drop to Naruto's stomach sending him crashing back to the ground intensifying the damage to Naruto.

"Shit, NARUTO COME ON AND GET UP" screamed Tsunade.

Ow.. It hurts to move damn" said Naruto.

Now do you see child, you can't hope to beat me said Orochimaru.

"Like I said, I made a promise to someone and I extend to keep it" said Naruto as he struggled to stand up right.

"Ha… I reward you for your persistent way really", "but I know that you can barely stand" said Orochimaru.

"Shut the fuck up and fight" said Naruto.

"I like your bravery" said Orochimaru.

"Well to bad cause I despise you ugly ass" said Naruto.

"Ha…you can still talk big huh" said Orochimaru.

"Ha you fell right into my trap" said Naruto.

Just then two shadow clone erupted from the ground beneath Orochimaru. They grabed him firmly and held him in place so Naruto can gather his chakra to do the Rasengan

"Damn you brat" said Orochimaru.

Naruto called upon the power of the fox demon deep inside himself to supercharge his Rasengan.

"It's time to finish this", said Naruto as he connected to Orochimaru with the Rasengan.

Naruto sent Orochimaru flying across the battle field. Orochimaru slammed into a huge boulder almost shattering his spine. Almost depleted of chakra, the tired Naruto fell on one knee smiling thinking that the battle was won. Although tired and badly injured, Orochimaru still refused to go down.

"Damn kid", "I'm done toying with you", "I'll show you the true dept of my power" said

Orochimaru.

"Shit, I'm completely out of chakra and I can't feel my entire body, "and It hurts to move a finger" said Naruto.

Ninja Art: _Kyuchiyose Endotensei no Jutsu_(Ninja Art: Impure World Resurrection)said Orochimaru.

A coffin arose from the ground. As it opened up Naruto almost began to cry. Out walked The Third Hokage.

"Naruto you've grown" said The Third Hokage.

" Ha, what do you think" said Naruto.

"O…No, Sarutobi sensei" said Tsunade.

" Ha… it's happy to see you again Sarutobi sensei" said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru I will kill you" said Naruto.

"Ha, you still think you can beat me" said Orochimaru.

"Sarutobi sensei please dispose of this trash for me said Orochimaru.

"Old man you have to snap out of I" said Naruto.

"Naruto it's impossible for him to fight back". "He is under Orochimaru's control said the wounded" Tsunade.

"Orochimaru I swear you will die for this" said Naruto.

"You should be concerned for your own life boy" said Orochimaru.

"Naruto get ready" said Sarutobi.

As The Third Hokage charged toword Naruto, Naruto was second guessing to fight. He refused to put up his guard. The Third Hokage began to strike Naruto with bone-shattering blows.

"I see you still know how to take a punch" said The Third Hokage.

"Old man" said Naruto.

Just then a big cloud appeared onto the battle.

Hohohoho…What do we have here the voice said inside the cloud of smoke.

Naruto immediately recognized the sound of the voice. He let out a small sigh of relief.

"Never fear, CAUSE JIRARYA THE TOAD SAGE IS HERE!" said Jiraiya as he posed for everyone.

"So Jiraiya you finally decided to show your old face" said Orochimaru.

"This ends here and now" said Jiraiya.

"Do you intend to defeat me as well" Orochimaru.

"I don't intend to defeat you", "I'll erase your disgusting face off of this earth" said Jiraiya.

"Ha.. You really think you could beat me" said Orochimaru.

"Just try me" said Jiraiya.

"If you insist hurry to your death" said Orochimaru.

"Listen Naruto, you have to fight Sarutobi sensei in order to protect the leaf" said Jiraiya.

"But I can't" said Naruto

"Naruto you have to me defeat me", as long as I'm in this world I shall suffer even more said The Thrid Hokage.

But old man said Naruto.

"Listen it's not the real me here, Orochimaru is trapping my soul in this body, "I need you to lay me back to rest" said The Third Hokage.

"Enough of this annoying chatter time to die" said Orochimaru.

Naruto please free me said The Third Hokage

Naruto said nothing. Although he did want to fight The Third Hokage, Naruto realized that he defeat him in order to defend the Leaf Village.

Mean while Naruto and The Third Hokage, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were starring each other down.

Jiraiya it's been a while hasn't it said Orochimaru.

"Shut up and fight, today one of us will die here" said Jiraiya."O…Jiraiya I'm heart broken" said Orochimaru.

Jiraiya charged toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped high into the air.

You're still slow said Orochimaru.

"Shut up" said Jiraiya as he jump into the air.

On the other side of the battle field Naruto has release the power of the fox.

"_Uzumaki Naruto Bunshin Bodii Gachan no Jutsu_"( Clone Body Slam) said Naruto.

Naruto summoned his shadow clones and charged toward Third Hokage. The clones connected to Third Hokage and threw him in the air. The real Naruto then appeared behind him. Naruto then summoned four more clones which grabbed the Third Hokage and slammed him back to the ground. Then the real Naruto came down on top of The Third Hokage with all of his weight, burying him deeper into the ground.

"Good Naruto you finally learned" said Third Hokage, as he got up.

"Old Man" said Naruto.

Hurry let's finish this do hold back said The Third Hokage.

Naruto said nothing. He couldn't believe that he was fighting The Third Hokage. Did this mean he wasn't any better than Orochimaru Naruto thought.

"Naruto time for the finishing blow" said The Third Hokage.

"I'm Almost out of chakra" Naruto said to himself.

"Let's go" said The Third Hokage.

Naruto charged his Rasengan and ran toward the Third Hokage. A grim silence fell upon the battle. A quick flash of light escaped from the two opponents, blood hit's the ground. As vision was restored to Naruto he saw that he had won the ordeal.

"Ahh… Nar..Naruto thank you" said The Third Hokage.

"Old man I'm sorry" said Naruto.

"O…Don't be you did what was right and that is what keeps the Leaf strong and alive" said The Third Hokage.

"Old man please forgive me" said Naruto.

"Don't worry, just remember I'll always look over you and the leaf" The Third Hokage said as he faded away with Cherry Blossom pedals surrounding his body.

Tired and in pain, Naruto let out a small sigh of relief as he passed out. Mean while the battle with Orochimaru and Jiraiya was wearing out.

"Ha.. The kid did it" said Jiraiya.

"Damn that Nine-Tailed Fox brat"! said Orochimaru

"It's over Orohcimaru, you've lost" said Jiraiya.

"Ha do you really think that" said Orohcimaru.

"Come on let's finish this" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya put all of his remaining chakra into his Rasengan and charged toward Orochimaru.

"_Souja Sousai no Jutsu_"( Ninja Art: Double Snake Assassination) said Orochimaru.

"I may die using this jutsu but at least you'll be coming with me" said Orchimaru.

As the snake bit Jiraiya another snake bit Orochimaru.

"Ahhh.hu..hu It's all worth the pain" said Orochimaru.

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared. It was Jiraiya.

"You know you really shouldn't you double suicide jutsus unless you have the real person and not a shadow clone" said Jiraiya.

"Ah NOOOOOOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed as the snake injected him with vemon killing him on the spot.

"Ha… It's finally over" said Jiraiya.

"Ah. What happened!" said Tsunade.

"So you finally awake" said Jiraiya.

"Awake, what do you mean" said Tsunade.

"You pasted out from the blood loss" said Jiraiya.

"O..where is Naruto" asked Tsunade.

"He's right next to you" said Jiraiya.

"Is he!" said Tsunade.

"No, put he will need medical attention" said Jiraiya.

"Did that Orochimaru escape" said Jiraiya.

"No he committed suicide" said Jiraiya.

"Suicide!" said Tsunade.

"Some jutsu he tried to kill me with" said Jiraiya

"So what now" said Tsunade.

"We head back to Konoha" said Jiraiya.

"Okay, I'll carry" Naruto said Tsunade.

"Sure why no" said Jiraiya.

"This kid is something else". "To be able to fight and defeat The Third Hokage". Tsunade thought to herself.

"You know Jiraiya he's kinda cute when he is sleeping" said Tsunade.

"HM…..AW does Tsunade have a little crush" said Jiraiya.

"O shut up" said Tsunade.

The couple walked into the sunset knowing that the Leaf would stand tall once more.


	2. A Dirty Secret: Tsunade's True Feelings

A Dirty Secret: Tsunade's True Feelings

It was 9:00am. The sun's bright rays warmed the cold cheeks of Tsunade-Sama's face as she had awaking from the sudden feel of wettest that saturated the right side of her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!", Tsunade shouted angrily. She rubbed her face trying decode the mysterious substance the felt so disgusting.

"Hey there Slug Queen" said Jiraiya as he brought her some breakfast.

"Don't call me that, you know I don't like to be called that" said Tsunade

"Well you sure do sleep like a slug, DROOLING AND SNORING! like that" said Jiraiya snickering at the wet face of Tsunade.

Oh, REALLY! Jiraiya Tsunade said as she chucked the Messo ramen cup at his head.

"What did you do that for Miss Sluggy!" said Jiraiya trying to hold back the laughter.

"What happened to Shizune and Naruto!" said Tsunade

"Shizune went to take Ton-Ton for a walk and Naruto is still sleeping" said the Toad Sage.

"Do you think that he is going to be okay Jiraiya" said Tsunade.

"Yea, but beside that fact I'm going on a mission and Naruto can't come with me", said Jiraiya.

"What! Why not said the confused Sannin.

"That have been reports that a member from the Akatsuki has been spotted in the area and I want to investigate into the situation" ,said Jiraiya

"What! Are you serious", said Tsunade.

"Yea, replied" Jiraiya.

"Well how come I haven't received any of this information", questioned Tsunade.

"That's because I heard it today not to long ago", said Jiraiya.

"But why tell me all of this", asked Tsunade.

"Because it's a simple fact Naruto's life is at risk, and I need you to protect him at all cost", said Jiraiya.

"But why investigate the matter when it may not be true", asked Tsunade.

" Because if the member of the Akatsuki were to be spotted, I need to stop them from taking Naruto", said Jiraiya

"But why is Naruto such a key factor", asked Tsunade.

"Because the Akatsuki are after the Nine-Tailed Fox", said Jiraiya.

"But how would the fox demon come into play", asked Tsunade.

"They seek to bend the demon's power to their will some how", said Jiraiya.

"Alright, I understand", said Tsunade.

"When Naruto wakes up don't tell him the true nature of my mission okay", asked Jiraiya.

"Okay", said Tsunade.

"Well, I'm of to gather information so I shouldn't be long" said Jiraiya.

"Please hurry back" said Tsunade.

" Don't worry I'll be back" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya left out the door and headed down the hallway. Tsunade was still sitting down starring at her half eaten cup of ramen. She couldn't stop thinking about and how he reminds her of her brother and her love at the same time. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Tsunade couldn't explain to herself the way she felt about the sleeping kitsune. Tsunade got up to check on Naruto. As she entered his room her heart began to pound faster and faster. When she opened the door all the way she saw that Naruto was still sleeping. Tsunade walked over to the bed and sat on the edge it. She starred at Naruto's face. This is the first time that Tsunade had seen Naruto's face look so emtionless. Tsunade actually felt sorry for the broken kitsune. Naruto began to talk in his sleep.

"No please I don't!" ….. Naruto shouted.

Tsunade realized that Naruto was having a nightmare. Naruto had keep screaming in his sleep. Tsunade immediately took Naruto into her arms and tried calm him down. With a deep breath of air Naruto had awakened from his torment. Naruto felt tears run down his as he starred into Tsunade's eyes.

"Tsunade please help me" said Naruto.

"Naruto I hate to see you like this" said Tsunade.

"Please don't leave me" said Naruto.

"It's okay I would leave you" said Tsunade.

Tsunade laid Naruto back on the bed as she laid down beside him.She pulled Naruto's body closer to her. Naruto had dried his tears as he laid his head on Tsunade's breast and drifted into sleep once more. Tsunade ran her fingers through his tangled blond hair. She looked at Naruto's face and seen that he was a peace once more.

"You know kid your kinda cute when your asleep" said Tsunade.

With saying that Tsunade felt her heart begin to call for Naruto. She actually enjoyed this. But why was the question that she couldn't answer. Tsunade had finally found love that she had thought was lost a long time ago. Finally it was clear that Naruto was the only one for Tsunade.


	3. Shizune's Curiosity:Tsunade'sConfession

Shizune's Curiosity: Tsunade's Confession.

It was finally noon in the land of Konoha. Tsunade had awaken from her slumber. She turned to find herself in Naruto's bed. She couldn't believe that she had seen that side of the Leaf Village's number one hyper-active knuckle-head ninja. To think that Naruto could be so soft like a new born baby. Tsunade cradled Naruto in her delicate arms as she planted a kiss square on his forehead. As she looked down on him visions on her little brother kept appearing inside her head. Tsunade then heard a knock at the door. It was Shizune.

"O.., Hey Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as she put TonTon down on the floor to take a nap.

"Shizune don't ever do that, you scared me" said Tsunade.

Just then Naruto had awaken from his sleep. He walked slowly to the bathroom. As he drained his body Tsunade had accidentally walked in on him. The heat from her face fogged up all of the mirrors. (I guess that what people mean when they get hot.. haha!) As she starred at Naruto's hard erection, dirty thoughts filled her head. When Naruto finally turned and noticed Tsunade looking at him he smiled.

O…Good Morning Tsunade said Naruto.

"GOOD MORNING, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!! screamed Tsunade.

"What you never seen a guys wiener before" said Naruto.

"WHAT"!! Tsunade shouted as she slapped Naruto with all of her power.

She sent Naruto fly in a spiral motion shattering his skull on the edge of the marble countertop. Her eyes turned white and that huge vein poked out of her head.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT"!! Naruto screamed as he rubbed his bleeding skull.

"Don't you know how to cover yourself" asked Tsunade.

"Yea", "So what's the problem" asked Naruto.

"If you haven't noticed you're the only boy in here" said Tsunade.

What were did Pervy Sage go asked Naruto.

"He went to do some more research and said you couldn't go him" said Tsunade.

"That's just like him always finding beautiful girls to spy on so he could write that smut of his, I swear I don't know what people see in his Make Out Paradise mangas.

"Maybe you should read one" said Tsunade.

"No way I will never read that smut of his" said Naruto.

Just then Shizune began to walk down the hallway to see what was up with all of the noise. As she walked to see Naruto completely naked, she smiled and laughed. Tsunade's jaw dropped as she saw her apprentice smiling at a man's erection.

"Shi….Shizune who are you" asked Tsunade.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade it's just his penis" said Shizune.

"Thank you, finally someone that agrees with me on something" said Naruto.

"Shizune what are you thinking" asked Tsunade.

"Come on Lady Tsunade we are medical ninja right" said Shizune.

"Yeah Grandma Tsunade I'm sure that you've seen another guy penis before" said Naruto.

"Agggg….Just shut up you two" said Tsunade.

"Man I'll never understand woman" said Naruto.

"Good keep it that way" said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade care to join me in the bath house" asked Shizune.

"Sure I could use a good hot bath" said Tsunade.

"What am I suppose to do" asked Naruto.

"Clean up this place" said Tsunade.

"Man this sucks" said Naruto

"Me and Shizune will be back in one hour and, I expect this place to be clean said Tsunade.

"Alright, alright I will" said Naruto.

"Now be a good boy until I get back" said Tsunade as she closed the door behind her.

While walking to the hot spring Shizune began to ponder. Why is Tsunade- sama acting so strangely, and what could be cause of new and strange behavior. As the girl began to dip their rest deprived bodies into the soothing hot spring Tsunade starred a Shizune with her piercing eye as she appeared to look completely through her

"Ummm…Lady Tsunade is there something you want" asked Shizune.

Yeah I… want your body said Tsunade.

"WHAT!!" ,screamed Shizune.

"Yea…. I mean come on look at how fat I'm getting" said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade" said Shizune.

"What, it's true I'm getting a Buddha belly" said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade can I ask you a question" asked Shizune.

"Sure what is it" asked Tsunade.

"Well it's just that I'm a little curious" said Shizune.

"Curious, about what" asked Tsunade.

"Well earlier to today I had came back to the room and", "I saw you holding Naruto" said

Shizune.

"So you did I see" said Tsunade.

"Yea and if you don't mind me asking", "why" asked Shizune.

"Because he makes me feel like no other person can" said Tsunade.

"What do you mean" asked Shizune.

"He made me find love again" said Tsunade.

"Really, so who's the lucky man" asked Shizune.

"So you still haven't figured it out" said Tsunade.

"Wait…… You don't mean" asked Shizune.

"Yes" said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade" said Shizune.

"The sad thing is that I'm to afraid to tell Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Well" said Shizune.

"I know" said Tsunade.

"Well when do you plan on telling him" asked Shizune.

"I don't, when I think I'm ready I guess" said Tsunade.

"Okay" said Shizune.


	4. The unknown side of Nauro

After relaxing her aching muscles in the soothing hot spring, Tsunade decided to go check on Naruto. She grabbed her robe and tied it tightly to conceal her naked wet body.

"Lady Tsunade were are you going" asked Shizune.

"I'm going to check on" Naruto said Tsunade.

"O..Okay" said Shizune as she rested her head on the pillow.

Tsunade exited the hot spring and began her trip down the never-ending hallway. As pasted the second door on her left, a strange guy walked out of it. Tsunade paid no attention but he couldn't but Tsunade's firm ass. As he stared at her he began to whistle and hoot. Tsunade stop walking and turn around. As she turned around, she concealed her true ambitions with a heart warming smile.

"So you like what you see" asked Tsunade.

"You can bet your sweet ass I do" said the strange man.

"Well come here and get a closer look" said Tsunade.

The man ran as fast as he could to get to those lovely lady lumps.

The man hooted again " Damn you sure are sexy".

Tsunade laughed "would you like to sneak a peep under my robe"

The man drooling on himself, began to reach toward her ass, Tsunade concentrated her chakra into her hand and punched him square in the face. The pervert now had fragments of his skull indented in the wall beside him.

"I don't date asses like you said Tsunade in a defiant voice as she walked away.

"Why…. Me" said the pervert as he blacked out.

Tsunade feeling accomplished, finally got to grab the handle of her door and opened it. A light robbed her of her sight for a split second. When her vision returned to her Tsunade was stunned. Naruto had the place completely spotless. Tsunade walked slowly into the hotel as she had to take all of the scenery into her delicate system. She stumbled upon Naruto drying the last of the dishes.

''Naruto I.. I must say that my very impressed with your work" said Tsunade.

"Yeah, right you just made me do this because you're to lazy to do it yourself" said Naruto.

"You are so arrogant" said Tsunade.

"Don't think that I'm doing this for free" said Naruto.

"O..Okay after you finish I will let you rub my feet or something okay" said Tsunade with a smile.

"I'm not rubbing you scaly feet" said Naruto with that huge vein protruding through his head again.

"My feet are not rough, they are smooth like baby's skin" said Tsunade.

"The fell like FROG LIPS" exclaimed Naruto.

"arrg, You really need to know hoe to treat a woman you know", said Tsunade.

"That what I was about to ask you", said Naruto.

"You want to know how to treat a woman", asked Tsunade.

"NO!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Then what then" asked Tsuande.

" I wanted to know if you would join me for dinner to night" said Naruto.

"Oh well sure if that's what you want" said Tsunade.

"Okay, then it is set" said Naruto.

"Ummm, What about me "asked Shizune as she walked in.

"O don't worry I have a special person in mind for you" said Naruto.

"Oooo, Is he handsome", asked Shizune.

"O, yea he's just your type", said Naruto.

"Oooo, YEAH!!!!" Shizune shouted.

"Wow, you seem a little over-joyed Shizune" said Tsunade

" Finally after twenty-six years of being lonely I finally have a date" Shizune shouted to the heavens.

Naruto collapsed. Tsunade's face turned a sickly pale color, her eyes whited and her finger on her right hand and her right eye began twitching. Shizune's high and mighty attitude soon came crashing down as Naruto and Tsunade exploded into laugher.

"Wow Shizune it's been a while since you've cleaned the gutter huh" said Tsunade

.Shizune's depression grew more and more heavily on her as Tsunade and Naruto made fun of her.

"Tell you what let's go shopping" said Tsunade felling a little sorry for Shizune.

"Really" said Shizune.

"Sure" said Tsunade.

"Just be back here fro eight o' clock" stated Naruto.

"Sure, Whatever" said Tsunade.

Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the door. Naruto could only hope that Tsuande would pick out an outfit that at least looked decent, "because her fashion sense is really horrible" Naruto though to himself.

Meanwhile, Shizune and Tsunade were walking into the entrance of the mall. Shizune;s eyes began to sparkle as she saw all of the beautiful dress. Tsunade began to question if she get all pretty for a date that probably was going to be a disaster.

"OOOOOO, Look Lady Tsunade I think that this one will work just fine don't you" asked Shizune.

"Won't you just pick something already" Tsunade said in a vulgar manner.

"Won't you Lady Tsunade" asked Shizune.

"No!, Why get all dress up just to go some ramen" said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, you can at least act like you interested in going out, besides you kinda like him" stated Shizune.

"Just because I like him does not mean I have to get all fancy to go get some ramen" said Tsunade in a angry tone.

"How do you know that we are going to go get some ramen, I mean that if he went through all the trouble of getting me a date It has to be something very romantic" said Shizune.

"If it makes you shut up I'll get something okay" said Tsunade.

As the cashier bagged the girls clothes, Tsunade hurried and rushed Shizune out of the store before her wondering eyes found something else. After a few minutes of running, the girls arrived at he door. As Tsunade opened the door, the fragrant smell of Polo Black filled their delicate senses.

"Mmm, Lady Tsunade it smells so good in here" said Shizune.

"I know" said Tsunade smelling her way through the room.

"Oo… Your back" said Naruto.

Tsunade was in pure shock. She couldn't believe that even the Leaf Village's number one hyperactive ninja could look so damn good.

"Naruto, who knew that even a monkey like you could look so good in a suit" said the impressed Tsunade.

"Sure what ever, just hurry and get dressed, we have to got meet Shizune's date at the restaurant" said Naruto.

Shizune shot off to the shower. Tsunade and Naruto could only watch in amazement as Shizune's speed defied most of the Laws of Science.

"Okay, I'm ready" said Shizune.

"Wow Shizune, I think that you broke some world records there" said Naruto.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn" said Tsunade.

"Hurry up will you" said Naruto.

"Yea sure whatever" said Tsunade.

"Need I remind you that we are on a strict time frame" said Naruto.

"Yea, yea just give me thirty minutes" said Tsunade.

Thirty minutes pasted, and like she promised Tsunade was dressed. Naruto was in total shock. He couldn't believe that Tsunade actually looked like a lady instead of a homeless person like she does everyday.

"Okay, are already to go" asked Naruto.

"Yes" the girls replied.

The group got in the car and drove to the restaurant. Naruto handed the keys to the valet and they walked inside.

"Naruto, could you show me were my date is" asked Shizune.

"Sure he's right there" Naruto point at the table to the far left.

"Ooo, He looks so good, Naruto call him over here" said Shizune.

"Sure, hey Guy-sensei' Naruto yelled across the restaurant.

Shizune's eyes whitened as she collapsed from embarrassment. Tsunade laughed as Naruto looked dumbfounded. Shizune quickly got up and slammed her fist into Naruto's head. As Guy walked on them. Shizune quickly changed her angry mood to a playful one.

"Oh, So this is the lucky lady who gets to date Konoha's one and only handsome blue beast" said Guy.

"Oh, thank you" said Shizune playing off her disappointment.

"And your in luck, I put on my very special green training suit on just for you" said Guy.

"For me, your to kind" said Shizune hiding her embarrassment.

" Look how it shows every detail on my muscles" said Guy as he began to strut his stuff.

As Guy was swinging his arms around, Tsunade couldn't help but notice the bulge in Guy's pant's.

"Are we going to keep acting like idiots, or are we going to have a nice dinner like I planned to" asked Tsunade.

"You planned" said Naruto

"O… Right lets go take a seat" said Guy.

The gang all walked to the table. Tsunade and Naruto sat on one side, Guy and Shizune on the other. Their waiter came by and delivered their menus.

"What are you getting Lady Tsunade" asked Shizune.

"I'll think I'll have the Lobster Seaweed Wraps, if that's okay with Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Get whatever you want" said Naruto.

"aww…How's sweet" said Tsunade as she began to pinch Naruto's cheeks.

"Great then I'll have the same thing" said Shizune.

The waiter came back to see if the gang was ready to order.

"For you miss" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the Lobster wraps" said Tsunade.

"Me too" replied Shizune.

"And for the gentlemen" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the Barbecued pork" replied Guy.

"And I'll have the Gilled squid" said Naruto.

"And for the drink" asked the waiter.

"Give us your finest bottle of wine" said Naruto.

"Spending big tonight" said Tsunade slightly impressed with Naruto's behavior.

"Diner will be ready in forty-five minutes" said the waiter.

As the waiter left the gang decided to engage one another in conversation. They shared some of their most embarrassing stories and some of their worst fears. Forty-five minutes past and the waiter returned with their meals. He placed all of their meals on the table.

"Enjoy your meals" said the waiter.

Naruto didn't waste a second. In under a minute, Naruto cleared half of his plate. Shizune, Tsunade and Guy all watched in amazement as Naruto would shove food in his mouth, one hand after the other.

"Well, I see you eating habits sure haven't changed" said Tsunade.

"Why should they" replied Naruto.

"Because we are in a restaurant" Tsunade replied back.

"But I have an excuse" said Naruto.

"Oh yea and what's that"" said Tsunade.

"I haven't had a decent meal in days" said Naruto.

"arrg.. Your such a pig" said Tsunade.

With their appetites satisfied, the gang to go back to the hotel. Naruto paid the check, tipped the waiter and began to head back to the hotel. Shizune was in the back seat sharing kisses with Guy. Tsunade and Naruto both knew that she would crack sooner or later. Shizune began to moan as Guy laid on top of her.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!, No love stains in this car" Naruto immediately blurted out.

"o.. Sorry Naruto" said Shizune breathing heavily. Guy secretly massaging her breast with his tongue in the darkness. After a few minutes of driving the gang arrived at the hotel.

Naruto and Tsunade exited the car, but Shizune stayed. As soon as Tsunade and Naruto closed their doors all of the windows fogged up all at once. Before Naruto could enter the hotel, he noticed the back seat window slowly crept down. Out popped Shizune's head.

"Getting a little hot in there huh Shizune" Tsunade said smiling.

"No, What are you talking about Lady Tsunade" replied Shizune.

Tsunade said nothing, but she could clearly see Guy covering her neck with passion marks.

"Hey, Naruto could I get the keys tonight" asked Shizune.

"Sure, just don't stain up my seats" said Naruto.

"Okay" Shizune replied.

Naruto and Tsunade enter the hotel as Shizune and Guy drove off into the night.

"Woo, Finally home" Tsunade said.

"Yea, it feels good to be home again" said Naruto

"Anything else you have up your sleeves" asked Tsunade.

"Want to dance" said Naruto.

"Sure why not, you have any music" said Tsunade.

"I just brought Ludacris's new album" said Naruto

"Sure pop it in the stereo" replied Tsunade.

Naruto popped in the CD and put it on his favorite song.

"What's the name of this song" asked Tsunade.

" One More Drink" said Naruto.

Naruto and Tsunade made their way to the center on the room. Naruto grabbed Tsunade's hand and twisted her around so that his hands were around her waist. What was suppose to be dancing now turned into grinding. Naruto secretly liked the feel of Tsunade's butt grinding on his groin. With each twitch of her hips, Tsunade could feel Narto's special member get harder and harder, which secretly turned her on. After a few minutes of grinding the two called it quits.

" I think that I will go take a bath" said Tsunade.

" Okay" replied Naruto.

Tsunade gathered her things and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the water. As she sat in the hot water, she began to wonder why was Naruto being so nice to her. "Usually he's an annoying brat, but tonight he showed me a totally different side of him" she thought. After about thirty-minutes bathing, Tsunade emerged from the bathroom with gusts of steam filled with the sweet smell of her jasmine lotion escaped into the outer rooms. Tsunade walked in on Naruto sitting on the sofa. She decided that now would be the perfect time to ask Naruto the question that pondered her mind all evening.

"Naruto can I ask you a question" asked Tsunade.

"Sure, what's on your mind" replied Naruto.

"Well I just want to know why the sudden change in character" asked Tsunade.

"O…That" said Naruto.

"Yea, I want to know" said Tsunade

"Well ever since that night you cradled me like a baby, I felt actual love. Non one has ever showed me that much attention since the pervey sage, and well I wanted to thank you the best way I could" said Naruto.

"But what does it all mean" asked Tsunade.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…….. Tsunade I love you" said Naruto.

Tsunade was in pure shock. To here such words escape Naruto's mouth. Tsunade finally had it. She complete cracked under the weight of Naruto's words. She grabbed his face. Before Naruto could speak, Tsunade intertwined their lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Naruto please take me" said Tsunade.

"If that's what you want" said Naruto.

"Yes" said Tsunade surrendering to the heat of passion.

Naruto laid her back on the sofa. Tsunade opened her robe reviling her true body to Naruto's deep blue eyes. Naruto connected their lips and began to stimulate Tsunade's nipples with his delicate hands. Tsunade slipped a few moan in between kisses. He then moved down to her enormous breasts. Naruto began to bite on Tsunade nipples, which she really liked.

"Naruto please taste me" said Tsunade.

To keep the excitement in the air, Naruto obeyed her and beagn to slowly go down on Tsunade. He licked a trail from her nipples to her bellybutton. He decided to lick it a bit before he got Tsunade's crowed jewel. After that decided to go all the way. Naruto gently spread Tsunade's luscious legs to expose her heat to him. He look at Tsunade and she gave him a reassuring look letting him know that he could continue. Naruto stared at Tsunade pussy for a moment then buried his face between her legs tasting her sweet nectar. He licked the outer lips then worked his way inside of her. Tsunade couldn't believe the pleasure that she was feeling. _"O my god, his tongue feels so good" _Tsunade thought to herself as he nibbled on her clit. She gripped Naruto's tangled blond hair. Naruto knew that he was doing one hell of job because it felt like Tsunade was going to rip his head off. Tsunade couldn't hold her cum much longer. She came on Naruto, her orgasic jucies flooding Naruto's mouth like ocean waves. Naruto made sure not to spill a drop as he swallowed Tsunade's sweet nectar. Tsunade decided that now it was Naruto's turn. She grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him on top of her. She aided Naruto in taking off his shirt. She got up and got on her knees.

"Tsunade you don't have to do this" said Nauro.

"Shhhhhh" said Tsunade.

Tsunade took off Naruto's pants leaving him simply in boxers. She was shocked to see the enormous tent that formed in Naruto's boxers. She stuck her hand in the slit of his boxers feeling is enlarged cock. She slowly began to slide up and down examining the base of Naruto hardened penis. After a while of jerking him off, Tsunade took off Naruto's boxers. He was much bigger than she had anticipated. She pasted her smooth tongue across the head of Naruto's member. Naruto liked the sensation laid in the pit of his stomach. After licking circles around Naruto erected member, Tsunade inserted the whole thing in her mouth. She began to vibrate her vocal cords as she bobbed her head. Naruto was in pure bliss. "_This feels better than a hot bowl of ramen" _Naruto thought to himself_. _Naruto could hold it much longer. With one last long suck, Tsunade extracted the precum that laid inside of Naruto's erected cock. Naruto then picked Tsunade up off of the floor and laid her back on the sofa. Naruto positioned himself and slowly entered Tsunade's warm moist cave. Tsunade let a loud gasp escape from her mouth as she felt every inch of Naruto's erected cock enter her. When he felt that he had a good bit of his dick inside of her, Naruto began to rock his hips. Tsunade was in pure bliss as she felt Naruto slid in and out of her drenched pussy. Naruto loved the fact that with each stroke, Tsunade would drive her nails into his skin. Tsunade screamed Naruto's name to the heavens as he bit her hot spots to keep the hot passionate sex from dieing out. After a few minutes of plowing her, Tsunade roled Naruto on his back. She grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on her breast as she began to slide back and forth on Naruto's member. Tsunade rode Naruto, He could feel Tsunade's warm juices slowlyslide down his shaft, which didn;t help either one as they knew that thier time was coming.

"Naru…N..Naruto please come in me" Tsunade moaned.

With one last pounce, Naruto injected his seed into Tsunade who came immediately after. Worn out from that excellent sex Naruto grabbed a blanket that was laying on the floor and covered their naked bodies. Naruto and Tsunade both kissed one last time before they slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

a/n: Please tell me what you think abut me story so far. Flames accepted


End file.
